


Shower Time!

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Cloud really wants Zack to rail him.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 18





	Shower Time!

**Author's Note:**

> First smut in a long time and I hope I did well! Consider it payment after all these angsty-filled one shots ahaha I did not proof this so -shrug-

“Zack, I want to sleep with you!” Cloud suddenly said at dinner with his best friend. In fact, the black-haired puppy-like SOLDIER 1st Class was in the midst of a bite when the infantryman made his request. “U-Uh, I mean…I really l-look up to you, and I-I-I…!”

“Okay, sure! It can be a like a sleepover!” Zack cheerfully said.

“Um…that’s not what I…”

“Let’s meet up around at 21:00, yeah?”

And that was how Cloud found himself in Zack’s room once again. It wasn’t the first time he had been over nor the first time they had slept together, but this was the first time that Cloud wanted to confess to him. He had written it out in text several times, but he just couldn’t commit to sending it to him. Zack was busy washing up for the night after nothing but training. That gave him some time to sort through his thoughts. He wanted to tell Zack—he had to tell him.

“Ah, wait, doesn’t he have a girlfriend…?” he suddenly asked. “N-Not good…”

“Yo, Cloud!” Zack greeted him. His hair was still wet from the shower, but he smelled of pine. “You have such a serious look on your face. Something on your mind?”

Cloud’s face burned red. He was shirtless and wet and right in his face. What could he say? “C-Can I shower in your bathroom?” he asked without thinking. “I-I haven’t showered yet.”

“Sure, go right ahead! Sorry, it’s going to be humid in there. Just came out and all. Soap’s in there, shampoo…conditioner…”

Cloud thanked him and scurried into the bathroom. To make it convincing, he immediately turned on the water, dropped his clothes, and slid the door to the side. Sighing as quietly as he can, he had to ask himself:

“What the hell are you doing? He’s going think you’re weird! I mean, yeah, I’ve slept over here before but a shower? God, you’re so weird.”

He stepped inside the shower and slid it closed. The only thing that could possibly make this weirder would be an invitation for Zack to shower with him.   
Just thinking about him coming into the shower.

He wanted him to pin him against the wall with the hot water falling on his sensitive skin. The meat of his voluptuous chest meeting his eyes, and Cloud wished he could run his tongue along his chest before Zack would bite his neck while cupping his chest. Zack’s glorious abs leading down to a thick cock, his sculpted thighs pressing up between his legs and into his crotch. Cloud didn’t even realize that he was breathing and chirping at what could be that night nor did he realize that he was already getting ahead of himself.

“Z-Zack…” he sighed.

“Cloud?” he heard his voice. “Are you okay? Uh, I’m coming in!”

And just like that, Cloud was ripped from his fantasy though not completely. Zack came right up to the shower, his blurred silhouette behind the frosted glass door. After he tore it open, the infantryman wished he could have died.

“Z-Z-Zack…?!” he barely said.

“C-Cloud…?” he uttered.

Silence except for the running water of the shower.

“I can’t believe you started without me,” Zack finally said coyly.

He stepped into the shower with him as Cloud spun around to hide himself from him. It didn’t really matter, though. Zack had been waiting to massage his chest, so what was a shower going to do except make his ministrations glide even better?

“Hey, Cloud, what were thinking about that got you like this?” Zack teased. He pushed his body against his backside, his face hanging over his shoulder, and let his hands work him like dough. “Could it be you were thinking about me?”

“Y-You know I was…” Cloud admitted.

“Well then, what do you want to do?” His voice was so alluring yet so playful. “Shall we continue in here, or move to somewhere a bit more comfortable?” He nibbled at his ear.

Cloud placed his hands on Zack’s and intertwined his fingers. Such strong hands that could reduce him to putty. He guided them down to his hips, but Zack wasn’t ready to bury himself into him yet. He wanted to love him deeply; however, he wanted to let him taste what it was that he craved. Nipping at his neck again, Zack ran his hands down Cloud’s pelvis and out to his member that was starting to soften now that his mind had gotten a break from the sensuality that he imagined and as soon as Cloud felt him again, he hardened up.

“Do what you want in here, then we can worry about going somewhere else,” Cloud said with want. “Touch me anywhere you want.”

“Very eager tonight, huh?” Zack cooed. One hand snaked back up to his chest while his other hand caressed him down below. “I kind of want to make you really beg for it.” He licked up his shoulder and neck, which made Cloud croon and squirm. “Time to find out where you like it!”

Grabbing handfuls of his chest, Zack massaged him as he maneuvered his cock between his legs so that it was almost cradling Cloud. Just like that, the younger of the two gripped himself. The eat behind him and the water trapped him in a warm haze and soon enough, he had to wonder how long it would take for Zack to take him. He turned around, which was an obvious invitation for Zack to lay his mouth all over him. He offered up his chest and the red nipples standing out. Zack, hungry like a wolf, clamped down on one of the nipples while his fingers twiddled and pressed the other one.

“If only I could…!” Cloud sighed and gasped as Zack sucked on his chest. “More…!” He reached for him. “I want to help…”

“Hold on,” Zack whispered in his ears, which sounded so much more enchanting over the water falling on them. “I’ve got a better idea.”

After turning the water off, Zack recognized that Cloud could barely contain himself. Excellent. He carried him out of the bathroom and to his bed not even bothered that they were both wet still. No, that just made it better.

“Zack, give it to me,” Cloud suddenly demanded. “I need you; I’ve been waiting for too long.”

“Ah-ah, not yet,” Zack teased him. “I think you’re just desperate but not _desperate_.”

Cloud on the bed, Zack lay on top of him with his hand sneaking down to his crotch again. As he stroked long and methodical or rolled lovingly and carefully, he breathed into him a love for him that teetered between lustful longing and true admiration. Cloud was in his palms, a small bird wanting to take flight with wings he didn’t know he had yet.

“Ready?” Zack asked him.

He kissed and licked his cheek, working his way down his neck, chest, abdomen, pelvis. He didn’t wait for a response from Cloud before taking him into his mouth. His fingers played on his skin while he felt Cloud’s back arch. Letting go of him to fly back to his face, he took him with his hands again, coaxing him to grind into his hand as he did to his body.

“You’re so beautiful, Cloud,” Zack hummed into his ear. “All this muscle in you—all your sculpted muscle and pretty eyes…” His hand glided up his neck and over his ear. “So many things about you are amazing. You know that, right?”

“Z-Zack…what are you…?” Cloud whined. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on top of him. “I…”

“Are you ready?” Zack asked, fingers softly touching his arms. “I’m going to make you fly.”

Cloud realized that behind him, he was already standing tall. He leaned forward to the side table that he knew held anything needed for this explicit moment. He took the liberty to prepare himself in front of Zack for his viewing pleasure. Then he carefully sat back on him, enjoying that part of him that he always wished he could have. Before long, they were grinding together, and Cloud loved how deeply Zack was reaching into him.

Zack watched him with all that love and more, and he made sure to do his best to give Cloud what he needed. He pushed up into him, relaxed out, pushed in while Cloud’s hips bucked in time with him. Never had he seen such pure white skin turn so pink, such a small frame shake with ecstasy. And as Cloud took hold of his hands and splayed them on his belly, he asked him:

“I want everything. Fill me with your love, Zack.”

Zack flipped him under him, still pumping into him. “Whatever you want,” he said with a low guttural voice. He thrust into him harder. Cloud gasped. “Just tell me if it gets too much.”

“Never.”

They moved together as one, the water having turned into sweat now, and Cloud’s tip spurt forth the beginning. He dug his nails into Zack’s abs while grinding to take as much as he could into him. His dick standing tall as he clamped tighter and tighter around his lover.

“You’re going to take all the fun from me,” Zack chuckled.

In a flash, Cloud was pinned under him, ass up and his blue eyes staring up at him between his legs. Such an angle allowed the SOLDIER to much easier reach right down into his sweet spot, and he could dip into him more times and far faster. Sure, it put more pressure on Cloud’s back, but it was a pain that he enjoyed like no other.

“How is it? Everything you want?” Zack teased him.

Cloud couldn’t think with Zack looking at him with a desire to please and endure and having him inside him so deep. He invited him to kiss him and touch him, his large hands cupping his chest while his lips and tongue left a mess on his neck before it all returned to his lips.

“Zack, you know that I can never have enough,” Cloud slurred into him. “But tonight, I think I’m just insatiable.” He panted hard. “More…!”

After a few more thrusts into him, Zack tried a little more. While digging deep into him and hammering just before the walls of the inside, he took Cloud’s cock into his mouth. Sucking and thrusting like a metronome, his hands grabbed his chest and squeezed. All of his brought a restrained cry from the infantryman along with each push and pull. Zack popped off his member, and Cloud, though small, turned them both over so that he was on top again.

Cloud picked up the pace, grinding down onto Zack and arching back for him to glide his hand up his chest. He leaned back into his hand, asking him to stroke him until he was spent. “Push it all in,” Cloud almost deliriously said. “Make me come so hard…”

Zack smirked. “I’ll make you burst like the mako reactors around Midgar,” he laughed in his neck. He rolled him back onto the pillow. “You’re so cute,” he panted into his neck and mouth. Kissing him deeply, their chests pressed together. “So, so cute…Cloud, I love you. I love everything about you…! Your body, your eyes, but mostly…” He couldn’t stop uttering out a grunt. “Mostly your spirit.” A shuddering breath as he looked into his eyes.

“I love you, Zack,” Cloud said, moaning and gasping from the anticipation of his best friend, idol, and love of his life from releasing into him. “If…I could have you all…”

“You do—I’ll make up for time lost.”

He crashed into his lips, picking up the rhythm and the speed. Deeper and deeper until he was finally hitting the core of Cloud’s being. They grunted and moaned, moving together. Cloud scratched at Zack’s back, clawing his way to higher and higher heights that only Zack could take him. His voice climbed, too, sighing and squeezing until his legs coiled around him. More—that’s what he wanted like a drug.

“Z-Zack…Zack…!” he lovingly said in his ear. “G-Go—ah…! There…!”

“Glad I could…find it…!” Zack tried to laugh through the straining and the increasing pressure building up in him. By now his whole body was pushing up into him while he kept Cloud still, and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out before spilling into him like a broken dam. “Tell me when, alright?”

“If I could just say ‘never’,” Cloud smirked before a haze came over him. His body rocked with orgasm, his essence spilling out on his stomach and his voice escaping from his throat in a glorious mixture of a moan and yelp. His chest was heaving, his yes rolled back and closed but he was far from done.

Zack made it a point to hold on just a little longer so he could enjoy the delicious look of his love having just given his all. “My Cloud,” he drawled on his chin. “I hope this was enough to carry you until next time.”

In the final sprint, Zack pushed into him harder than before, this time coaxing himself to blow into him, and once it breached, he maintained himself. Cloud woke up again, gripping the pillow and holding Zack’s bucking lower half between his legs and where he was pinned. Another wave came over him, while less vigorous from exhaustion, still plenty welcomed especially with him moaning into his ear.

As Zack slowed down and his thrusting grew less and less noticeable in Cloud’s delightfully numbed body, the two shared a kiss chaste and soft. Pulling out of him, Zack rolled behind him. He clasped his arms around Cloud and kept kissing his neck, shoulder, jaw. He turned his lips to him, gently pressing onto them.

“Sorry for the wait,” he whispered.

“No, it was worth it,” Cloud whispered back. He brought Zack’s hand to his belly. “Having you inside me always is.”

Zack passed his hand down to his balls one last time. “Well, I’m glad, because it’s always worth seeing you like this.”

“The only problem is…” Cloud rolled to face him. “Sortie’s tomorrow. I’m definitely going to feel this during training.”

Zack let out a laugh. “A little reminder to keep training hard. More where that came from, but only if you pass your session with flying colors.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“Oh?” Zack climbed back on top of him, giving him one last grind into him. “I’ll see what I can do to make you come even more next time.”

Cloud returned the playful smirk. “Next time, you let me do it to you—a show of appreciation.” He touched his chest. “I promise I can make you just as happy.”

“I don’t know, man. I’m hard to please.”

“Or pleased to be hard?”

“It almost sounds like you want to keep going.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

Zack turned him on his stomach. With a passing hand, he cupped his ass and wormed a finger right at his entrance. “After training.”

“Tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really owed this XD


End file.
